The cinderWHAT!
by Cecile21
Summary: A remake of the famous Fairy Tale none other than the Brother Grimm's Cinderella, packed with humour and strange twists in several places. Expect the unexpected as the true form of Cinderella is revealed! Pairings will be revealed eventually. *ON HIATUS*
1. A Rewritten Intro

**The CinderWHAT! **

**CHAPTER ONE: A Rewritten Intro (take two)**

**Disclaimer: Names, characters and the general mumbo jumbo is registered under Tomoko Hayakawa or the mangaka of ****Yamato Nadeshiko Shici Henge.**** They do not, under any circumstances, belong to me. **

Story: A parody of Cinderella with a certain twist as you will see below. Note that the prince might be played by a certain girl.

********************************

ONCE upon a time, in a land where fairies, talking mirrors and loves at first sight freely roamed the realm, stood a magical kingdom called Wallflower. Ruled under the handsome King Takenaga and sweet Queen Naie, they govern the land side-by-side fairly and just. All of their people's needs were taken care of, their complaints or suggestions noted and thoroughly considered. They were loved dearly even by the citizens and monarchs from neighbouring kingdoms.

It is therefore sufficient to say that they lived in a _perfect_ world full of _perfect_ people living _perfect_ lives

Alas, the King and Queen encountered one minuscule problem; a slight glitch unfortunate enough to potentially distort the kingdom's shinning prospects. It was their beloved daughter, Princess Nakahara Sunako. As the sole heir to the throne, Sunako has never once dressed up in anything but black robes and hood, preferring to hide in dark corners away from civilisation. The only companions she keep came from Josephine the skeleton and two anatomical figures named Hiroshi-kun and Akira-kun, whom she dressed lavishly with silk and velvet. Her odd, incurable allergy to beautiful "radiant beings" only separated her further from her doting parents, and it was not long before her chamber servants and few ladies-in-waiting mock-christened her as "the Horror Girl".

King Takenaga and Queen Naie were extremely worried about their daughter's behaviour, for who in their right mind would marry such a person? They often pondered on the possibility of finding a suitor for Sunako, as they watch their only child run amok the castle grounds stabbing cockroaches, or celebrating an early Halloween party with her so-called "friends". They could only passively observe and sigh, hoping fervently that someday their daughter will cast away all this nonsense and emerge as the perfect princess desired by everyone.

Having had enough, the Queen decided to end the sixteen years of passive resistance and ensnare Sunako once and for all. As much as she loved her daughter, Naie believed it is time for the girl to settle down in a marriage. A surprise ball would be set up on her birthday, and every single eligible man in the kingdom would be invited. The reward won't be petty: whoever won Sunako's heart would be gifted with an enormous dowry and be invited to live in the palace. Naie paused as she considered her new mission.

_No man could ever refuse such an offer; my daughter would at last find herself a spouse worthy to be called the future king of Wallflower. And a good one I hope, for I never wish for her to be unhappy._

Chuckling quietly to herself she set out arranging the party, meanwhile hiding it stealthily from her dark daughter. The preparation went on for 4 months and 18 days: 60 specialty chefs were employed, 600 flower bouquets ordered; the Royal Orchestra armed with the latest dance pieces. It was going to be a magnificent ball, and everything has managed to escape Sunako's attention until the week prior to the event. No one was sure as to how the Princess knew after so many months of being hidden in the dark, but nothing can prepare them of Sunako's anger as they watch the princess march to meet her mother, a growing tangible darkness cold enough to still the bravest man's heart.

********************************

Naie has been expecting her when she stormed into the queen's suite, her raging face pale against the golden ambiance surrounding the room. Still keeping her composure the Queen sat perfectly still, clutching the gold and maroon scarf knitting she made as an early birthday present for her husband. With precise movements she placed it down on the ancient mahogany table, a dowry from her late father, and faced her daughter.

"My dear, you have to understand," said Queen Naie calmly, ignoring the burning glare as Sunako's fury bore into her. "Your father and I only wanted the best for you. Need I remind you that you will soon be seventeen, my love, a year older than when I married your father? The whole kingdom expects you to have married and produce the next heir by now! It is your place, your duty as the Crown Princess of Wallflower! You are born for this very reason: to rule alongside your husband as future monarch and mother of a nation. Resistance is futile; and no, hiding in that secret place of yours muttering 'wakarimasen' won't change anything. My daughter, You. Will. Go. To. The. Ball, whether it is to your liking or not. Or else…….." The Queen's eyes narrowed suspiciously, causing Sunako's cold heart to flutter uncomfortably though she tried not to show it.

_Anything that shows weakness will surely be taken as a sign of triumph. I'll show her that I shall not be bossed and ordered around like a mere servant._

Trying to shadow her feelings from her mother, Sunako retorted as foully as possible, clearly showing contempt to her opposition.

"Or else what, _mother_? Do finish your sentence I am dying to hear what further pain you can inflict upon me_" _Sunako spat. _Good, a little this and a little that will show that woman that I am not afraid of her worthless challenges. _"You'll ground me for the rest of my life? Be my guest. You'll take away all my maids? Good riddance! I'll be so happy that I'll make a private room for just me and my 'real family'. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING will make me go to that cursed ball of yours, MOTHER."

Naie fliched as she heard Sunako spoke the word 'mother' in pure venom, which she quickly masked by smilling. It was a cheerless smile, one showing years of endurance and internal struggle between trying to save her precious daughter and blaming herself for being such a horrible mother. Sunako shivered; every single one of her instincts was yelling at her to run, to go back to her sanctuary where she will be protected from the guilt of hurting her family. _I hate that smile, _Sunako thought. _That smile can drive you to madness; or send criminals grovelling on the floor, begging for mercy. A smile especially reserved for failures like me. _She held her breath in apprehension as the Queen spoke once more.

"I shall gladly finish, dear one. I ask you one more time: are you going to comply with me, or will you force me to burn Josephine and Akira-kun on the stake on the night of the ball?" Two men in black tuxes appeared at the snap of her fingers, holding two figures that seemed to frighteningly resemble……….

"Josephine! Akira-kun!" Sunako once again screamed, only now in utter despair._ I knew it. I knew she would do absolutely anything to bend me to her will_. The men disappeared as she helplessly tried to reach for her beloved dolls. Sunako sank to the ground, sobbing and begging her mother to let them go.

"They know nothing, mother," she pleaded. "Take me. Take me instead so I don't have to see them suffer."

With no effort given to hide her victory, Queen Naie triumphantly said, "So does this mean that you'll go to the ball?" _Do I have any choice?_ Sunako thought, y_ou know I'll say yes regardless of how I really felt. Oh, how could you mother? How could you? _Sunako sadly nodded, her hair plastered to her face from the amount of tears shed from the ordeal. Saddened by her daughter's despair, Queen Naie kissed her on the forehead and stroke the remnants of tears off her cheeks.

"Please do not be sad, Sunako-chan. You will meet someone whom you cannot live without at the ball, I'm sure of it." Knowing that it is pointless to wait for a reply the Queen stood up once more, her royal cloak draped over her lean body, shielding her from the slight breeze that entered the room.

_She would not let me get away with this._

Regaining her usual brightness, Naie left the room to inform Takenaga of her success. Sunako sprawled on the floor, her eyes red and sore. Her expression is that of such loathing and hatred, her knuckles were white from the strain of her clenched hand.

"Just you wait, mother." She said in a hoarse voice. "Just you wait."

Not bothering to wipe the tears off her face she stomped off the room, her anger blazing brightly in her heart and eyes, burning what's left of her human feelings. The thing, stored deep inside her chest, was watching all that had happened, waiting quietly to be released. _Soon, my dear, soon and you will all be free. And we shall finally live happily ever after._


	2. The Grand Entrance

Chapter 2 – The Grand Entrance

**Hey all, I decided to make some changes to this chapter as I've realised that I've been making many silly mistakes T.T Hope you enjoy it!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** The manga and characters of Wallflower (Perfect Girl Evolution) never belongs to anyone except the author, Tomoko Hayakawa and Cinderella is originally created by Brothers Grimm. But this fan fiction shall always belong to ME! Mwahahahahaha…**

**A/N: the song on italics is 'Dying Day' by Saves the Day.**

Previously on CinderWHAT: The Wallflower Kingdom had always lived in perfect harmony with the exception of the Imperial Princess Nakahara Sunako, who is anything but normal. One day, her mother finally managed to force the 'poor' girl to attend her 17th birthday Grand Ball, where she had to dance with every eligible man in the kingdom. In the previous chapter we saw Sunako's rage as she sooth something that resides within her heart. Who? What? Where? Ponder on as CinderWHAT! continues.

.............................................

Not so far away from the glimmering palace lived a gorgeous young man named Kyohei. Blessed with an athletically built body, perfectly chiselled face and deep brown eyes, the man was the envy of many. Though his angelical appearance had the ability to enchant all who laid eyes on him, he was only a mere servant working for the dazzling Landlady, a 'nobody'. Many often wondered at this boy's piteous life and history, which seemed to be as mysterious as the boy himself. Rumours went around – it was thought that he was once a prince from the other kingdom, kidnapped to serve as hostage; or that he was a faerie in disguise, living among the humans as a form of punishment. As crazy as they may seem, no one knew the real past of this strange but captivating creature, no one but the man in question.

***********************

_It all happened on one dry summer…._

Ever since he could walk, Kyohei had been trained in the art of kendo, a royal sport practised in the court of Hyoung Kingdom. His father was the royal kendo master, a respectful man bearing much recognition for services to the King. Alas, fate seemed to play a cruel trick on the happy family. On one solemn night a neglected lamp burnt the house to the ground, taking both the residents and their belongings down with it. Kyohei, who had gone out with his mother for a midnight walk, were suddenly exposed to the world with nothing but the clothes on their skin. Day after day they tried to rebuild the dojo, and each day they returned to their unhappy relative's house with a heavy heart.

After years of trial and suffering, happiness seemed to dawn when Kyohei's dear mother's extraordinary beauty attracted the eyes of a wealthy merchant who recently became a widower. He immediately asked for her hand in marriage, and invited Kyohei to live together with him and his two sons. Feeling greatly rejoiced in the aspect of a fresh start Kyohei hurriedly packed his few belongings to move to his new stepfather's manor, which reside in the Wallflower Kingdom. As he stepped into the finely polished living room he was instantly greeted by a cheerful champagne-coloured puppy, accompanied by his new handsome twin stepbrothers, Yuki and Ranmaru. Though the brothers were quite distant in the first days of their meeting, the three found a common liking and quickly became good friends.

For a year they lived together in the beautiful country mansion, until Kyohei's mother fell sick from a strange disease that seemed to drain her energy as the winter storm raged without mercy. Sick with worry, her husband stayed by her side, whispering encouragement and sweet words to keep her awake. Death finally came and took her away the day before Kyohei's sixteenth birthday, leaving Kyohei in a state of depression that no one could take away. Understanding his stepson's feelings, his stepfather left him alone, occasionally offering to share the burden together but was always politely refused. After two years of mourning his stepfather married again, this time with a young French woman whose nose looked like it was about to fall off. At the time the kingdom's economy was at its lowest, and Kyohei's stepfather often left on journeys which took days, weeks or even months to expand his business, leaving the three teenagers in the care of their new stepmother. Out of respect for her husband, the stepmother took good care of his two sons although she always glared at them as if they were nothing but dirt on her shoes. Poor Kyohei was treated like a servant, forced to move to the attic and stopped from continuing his final year in high school. Angry, Kyohei tried to fight her but she was a cunning fox, always pretending to be a sweet, weak woman when she was more of a demon from hell. Fortunately his two stepbrothers were indeed very kind-hearted men, constantly trying to help him with his chores without being seen by 'the Witch'.

Grateful as he was towards his stepbrothers, Kyohei couldn't stop thinking about the past, of his beloved father and the sport which he sorely missed; of eating cold ramen on the back porch of their dojo while enjoying the hot days of summer free of any worry.

***********************

_I'm living in a dark and dying day  
and everything is lost along the way_

"Kyohei! Make sure this place is impeccably clean by the time I get back! I will check every single corner of this house and when I find a tiny speck of dust you know what will befall you."

"Yes yes Madame, right away!" Kyohei shouted, still struggling to chisel the remaining ice off the chimney adjoining the intricately carved fireplace in the lavish salon. Occasionally, soot fell on his face and spiky blonde hair, dirtying his white cheeks which he brushed off brusquely. After a while he began to ignore the black powder staining his clothes, concentrating instead on shielding himself from the freezing winter wind blowing from the gaping hole. His only tunic, worn since the day his stepfather left, was full of holes and traces of dried blood, as the Landlady wasn't afraid to exert suitable punishments when the task wasn't done as well as she expected. The 18 year old learnt to shut his mind down the moment the lashings began, a skill he acquired after the fifth beating.

_Damn it, that Witch keeps__ on ordering me as if I'm her slave or something, _Kyohei grumbled, to which his alter-ego replied, _**Dude you ARE her slave**__._

_Shut up, you shapeless thing. And what year do you think we live in anyway? No one ever says the word 'dude' anymore. _

_**Does it really matter? You're the only person I can basically talk to. Just in case you forget, I AM your conscience and I live INSIDE you so learn to live with it. Besides, it's fun taking the piss out of you**__._

_L__eave me alone!_ Kyohei slumped to the fireplace, defeated by the endless taunts coming from the depths of his mind. Its presence took him by surprise during one gloomy summer, when he had just learned of his stepfather's intention to marry the notorious Landlady. It has been Kyohei's reluctant companion ever since then, relentlessly haunting his thoughts and dreams.

_I'm standing in the grave as I wait to bleed  
been tearing out my tongue in misery_

"Goth Goth goli goli! Oh Kyohei-kun, where are you-nu?" A shrilly voice pierced through the empty room, enlarged ten times by the excellent acoustic of the room. Kyohei groaned inwardly, knowing who the accursed voice belonged to. He frantically searched for a corner to hide him from the disaster he was about to encounter. The loud stomping signalled to him that it's too late to run; "l'ours" is already present in the very room.

"Kyohei-kun, how many times do I have to tell you to answer to me immediately when I ask for you-nu?!" A girl of about 16 stood by the open door, her long brown hair flowing freely from her broad shoulders. One could never have thought of her as one of the Landlady's daughter; their differences were too significant. In place of a small, perfectly round lips were fat, chapped lips plastered to a pale round face, complemented with strangely shaped eyes most artists would consider 'an inspiration to abstract painting'. He silently thanked the Witch for forbidding her two daughters to commit any form of illicit behaviours to any of the mansion's servants, even to one as low as Kyohei the scullery maid. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to stop them from trying to pry Kyohei's shirt off the moment their mother took off to another afternoon tea gathering. Gaining her composure Yvonne threw a basket of Gothic Lolita dresses, all damaged from her fights with Kyohei's persistent fans ranging from maids to the Queen's ladies-in-waiting. Acting as Kyohei's unofficial bodyguard, Yvonne earned the name 'l'ours' (bear) among the household. She was never seen in public without one of her trusted spies trailing behind, reporting on every gossip the Wallflower Kingdom has ever known, feeding on the joys and despairs of the citizens like a ravenous leech.

"I want them all repaired and ironed before midnight. Make no exceptions Goth Goth goli goli" Standing haughtily with hands on her hips, Yvonne's arrogance was the only similar feature she shared with her mother. Using her middle finger she rubbed her index finger repeatedly; a trait she never could seem to get rid of despite her mother's torturous 'coming of age' trainings. Kyohei sighed, knowing that unless her demands were met, he would have to spend the entire night guarding the attic door from two uninvited 'guests'.

Storming out of the salon to catch up with the latest gossip, Yvonne left Kyohei to recollect his thoughts. It had taken him years to formulate an escape plan, a plan where he can finally become his own master and not bow to anyone's orders, not even to the King himself.

_I must be going mad__,_he thought. _How am I ever going to escape the Witch's clutches? I promised mother I would stay with father and never leave my family._

_**But is this the kind of family she wished for you? **_His other conscience mused. Before Kyohei had time to reply, another figure appeared by the door. A youth of about 18 with neatly styled short blonde hair moved closer towards Kyohei, a genuine smile spread across his rather adorable face. Kyohei breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it is one of his few friends who decided to pay him a visit this time.

"Do you need help with those, Kyohei? I'm rather good with my hands." Yuki beamed at Kyohei, flashing his pearly white teeth to the exhausted young man. Kyohei shook his head, knowing that should the Witch find out they'll both get at least 30 beatings with her favourite cane.

"Nah, I'm good, you're feminine enough as it is. I'd hate to see you turn into a real woman after you finish sewing all these damn dresses." He smirked. Yuki flushed, annoyed at Kyohei referring to the neighbours' favourite kid as "the woman inside a man's body".

"I'm just not fully over my puberty yet! One day I'll grow facial hair and then…and then…" He stammered, blushing at his foolishness. Kyohei laughed at his friend, who was always ready to aid him along with his older brother Ranmaru whenever he was in a tight situation.

"I was just joking, geez. I'll just have to cook dinner at 5 instead of 6. You know how the Witch gets when she comes home to find an empty dining table." This time it was Yuki who grinned, aware of the Landlady's strange diet involving binge eating and a dash to the toilet straight afterwards. Gingerly he picked up one of the dresses and marvelled at the long tear by the corset - it looked like the great monster of the Abyss itself was involved in the fight. Putting the dress back down, he sighed.

"Ne, when are you going to denounce this family and rebuild your dojo? It's been almost 10 years since you left your inheritance. Me and Ranmaru nii-chan half expected you to turn the tables and beat the Witch to death by now." Yuki said. Glancing at his best friend, Kyohei sighed. _He'll never understand the promise I made. All his life he's been surrounded by wealth and power – he wouldn't understand how to live as a real commoner like me._ Instead of saying all that out loud, Kyohei shrugged and continued scrubbing the chimney, ending the conversation. Knowing that he had touched on a tender subject, Yuki moved on to another topic, this time gossiping about his elder brother's latest girlfriend, all of them older than he is. Kyohei just smiled and nodded, his mind occupied somewhere else.

_all I want is one more second chance  
I live my life under a trance  
been blinded by the pain of my regrets  
a wasted life reliving yesterday_

_**You've got company**_ warned the voice. _Shit, she's back already?! I haven't even had time to mop the kitchen!_ Brushing off the soot from his dirty garments, Kyohei rose and walked tentatively to the front door, with Yuki following behind him as an alibi in case the Landlady wasn't in her best moods. Praying silently Kyohei unlocked the door, ready to meet the Witch's wrath.

"Hi can I get these signed please? I'm in a great hurry. Lots of deliveries to be made you see, with the Grand Ball only days away." A stout man looked up to Kyohei, two small envelopes with gold letterings resting on his hand as well as a parchment of signatures. Kyohei could only stare at the messenger, shocked at the abnormally polite manner in which he was being spoken to. Still frozen, Yuki had to poke Kyohei on the ribs to wake him up and sign the parchment. The man huffed twice and stormed off, no doubt to deliver yet another set of envelope. His head swirling, Kyohei stood by the door, his eyes on the invitation sent from the Royal Palace.

_An invitation? For what? To who?_ His questions went unanswered in his head, disappearing as quickly as they were formed. Exasperated by Kyohei's silence, Yuki grabbed one of the envelopes and opened it, reading the invitation aloud.

_**By command of**_

_**His Majesty King Takenaga Oda and **__**her Royal Highness Queen Naie Kasahara, the Supreme Councillor Lord Ceredium has the honour to invite**_

_**Count Ranmaru Morii and Count Yuki Toyama **_

_**For a **__**ball in celebration of the Imperial Princess Sunako Nakahara's 17th birthday at the Great Hall of the Palace on Saturday 31 October at 8 p.m.**_

_**During that night, shoul**__**d you catch the attention of the Princess and win her hand in marriage, you will be well rewarded by the Royal Family with a satisfying dowry and crowned as the High Duke of Wallflower. We are looking forward to seeing you on the night in your best attire.**_

_**Yours faithfully,**_

_**His Highness Lord Ceredium**_

_**Supreme Councillor and **__**Royal Advisor to Her Royal Highness Queen Naie**_

Yuki's eyes bulged as he reached the end of the letter. "Kyohei-kun did you hear what it said? The Palace has invited us to go to the Princess' birthday ball and they'll give us a huge bounty for marrying her! Can you believe this? I've never seen the Princess but I hear she's and extraordinary woman. Ranmaru nii-chan wouldn't care less about the ball 'cause Princess Sunako is younger than him and we all know what type of women HE likes. So why don't you take his place and go with me? Who knows, maybe we'll get a shot at winning the Princess' heart. What do you think Kyohei? Kyohei?" Yuki looked at his friend, confusion in his eyes. Kyohei's hands were shaking, blood trickling down his bitten lips.

"Uh, Kyohei-kun are you ok? 'Cause if you don't want to go to the Ball I can go with someone else. It's all up to you."

_Up to me? Since when anything is mine to choose?_

_**Well, since now apparently. Why are you so worked up anyway? It's only a stupid ball set up by that stupid young Queen. All the nobles will mock you in your stupid tunic. **_

But Kyohei wasn't listening to the voice anymore, his face becoming more concentrated as if the ball invitation has detonated a bomb in his head. Images from his past replayed faster and faster in his mind: his mother, the cold noodles, the dojo…

"I'm GOING! Do you hear me? I'm GOING AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME! Screw the Witch she can rot in Hell with all her perverted daughters. I. Am. Going. To. The Ball!" Kyohei unconsciously did a triumphant pose, sending Yuki and the wandering neighbours into hysterical laughter. He half-dragged the crying Yuki back into the house and away from the neighbour's prying eyes. Once inside, reality kicked him hard in the gut, forcing him to think about the things he lack as a Count. Leaning on the wall he turned to Yuki and asked,

"So how am I going to get there? I'm no noble and there's no way they'll let me into the Palace in this kind of clothes."

Pretending to be shocked Yuki grinned and answered, "Leave it all to me, brother. I'll turn you into a proper prince with the help of my magic wand. No one there will ever notice you were once called CinderBoy"

************************

Somewhere within the Palace something stirred in the darkness, aware that Fate had changed the course of someone's life thread. Unconcerned, it went back to sleep, not knowing that soon everything that was know would change forever.

I really hope this chapter is ok! Please tell me if there's anything that needs improving coz English is not my first language so I can make really stupid grammar mistakes sometimes. Looking forward to your feedbacks!


	3. The Eve

CinderWHAT! Chapter 3 – The eve

**Disclaimer: Yamato Nadeshiko Shici Henge (also known as wallflower) will never belong to me otherwise it won't b as good as it is now. Now on with the story!!**

Previously on CinderWHAT!: Kyohei lived as the poor CinderBoy, powerless against the influence of his step family. Struggling to find a way out of he stumbled across an opportunity - the Grand Ball. Aided by his two kind step brothers Kyohei slowly started to regain the pride he lost a long time ago. Will he be able to find what he is looking for in the Ball? Ponder as CinderWHAT continues...

_Her black velvet gown caressed the ground gently as she swirled around the dance floor. Pale, the mysterious yet irresistible creature had her gaze on none other but her mesmerising partner, a silver moon drawn to the heat of the sun. Together they seemed but an impossible duo, for to the outside world they represent two different poles, two opposing pawns on a chessboard. None could've guessed the intense hunger hidden beneath the young princess and the unknown gentleman, for their eyes were fooled by mere appearances and outward beauty. The pair spun faster and faster as the music crescendoed, until the whole hall vanished and the couple were left breathless, lost in the depth of each other's eyes. The man reached for the princess' petite face, his eyes flaming with desire. Closing the last bit of space between them they embraced for one last time, for their fate has been decided long before they met on this starless night._

*************

Princess Nakahara Sunako woke up drenched in sweat, her ragged breathing forming white clouds in the warm chamber. She glanced around fearfully, searching for a sign of movement in her empty room. After sending away a terrified chamber maid, Sunako laid back on her mahogany bed, her hands grasping for a piece of parchment stowed underneath her pillows. Her hands trembled in frustration as she scanned over the hastily written journal she started on the day her vile mother announced the cursed ball. It was always the same dream – a glimpse of the princess dancing with an unknown young man, his beauty incomparable to those peasants loitering around her every time she dared to breathe.

_I am certainly going out my mind. Mother must have dripped some bezoar in my drink, no doubt thinking that I would never notice her wretched deed. But my plan shall not fail! It mustn't! _

_**And so it won't my dear**__. _Sunako smiled reverently as she heard the low voice she has been so well acquainted with since the day that lowlife broke her heart. "Voice-sama", a name she often referred to him as, has always been her constant companion, never failing to present himself in her direst need.

_Voice-sama, what should I do? At this rate that dream shall consume me and, heaven forbid, I would start believing its very lies. Guide me, o wise one! _The voice seemed to pause for a moment before continuing in its melodious voice.

_**Be at peace, dear one, for those under my wings shall never receive anything but what they desire most. You will be well content I assure you. Now rest, for tomorrow shall be a taxing day for both you and I. Preparations must be well underway for our plan to truly succeed.**_

Calmed by her invisible protector Sunako closed her eyes, aware of an unspeakable darkness growing near an empty chair where her beloved Akira used to reside. She snarled at the memory of watching him dragged away helplessly to who-knows-where, alone and hated by everyone. _Akira-kun and I share a great pain of being shunned by others, of being looked at like a piece of dirt. He will never abandon me like my parents did. He loves me. _Slowly Sunako drifted back to an uneasy sleep, letting herself fall into the endless turmoil that is her heart.

***************

"Ouch! Can you not stab me?!" A blonde haired young man protested angrily, shielding himself from the extremely eager seam mistress as she hounded on the poor boy with bobbin pins. Surrounded by an array of colourful garbs, Kyohei looked like an awkward jester waiting for his first show – his long legs were plastered with delicate cloths, all ordered especially from the neighbouring kingdoms. Yuki strolled around the room, talking to the head seamstress earnestly, while Ranmaru propped himself on a Moroccan poufs with the daily news in his hands. Occasionally he looked up and smirked, enjoying the tortured dagger look Kyohei shot him every so often.

"Seriously guys, must I be put in this disgraceful ordeal? As if yesterday wasn't bad enough" Kyohei shuddered, remembering the hours of labour spent on dancing classes the brothers insisted on him.

_They didn't even give me enough time to decide - bloody dragged me into that stupid dancing hall with those stupid instructors wearing those stupid costumes. How did I manage to get myself in this shitty hole?_

_**GOOD question, let's see shall we. First there was the ridiculous letter sent by that pompous Queen and the underage Princess; and then there's YOU, o genius one, hopping like a five year old declaring to the whole wide world that you're going. Do you want me to go through the entire list? It could take a while. **_Kyohei grunted in exasperation but couldn't argue against the voice, which always seemed to have a sarcastic viewpoint on anything that happened in Kyohei's life. Yuki, who noticed Kyohei's lack of complaints turned from his discussion. The pained look on Kyohei was enough to make him die of laughter, yet out of love for his best friend he controlled himself and instead enquired after the attacking seamstress.

"How is the fitting, Madame Lafelle? Have you found a suitable material for him?" The seam mistress shook her head, nearly choking Kyohei with her measuring tape in the process. Yuki sighed in disappointment, imagining another hour of polite conversation he must endure. Glancing around the shop for a way to escape Madame Thierry's endless gossip he noticed a white suit stuffed inside a mahogany trunk, the garment left half out. Curious, he inspected the garment, marking its distinction from all the other suits he has ever seen.

Contrary to the embroidered sleeves popular to the current fashion, the suit hosts narrow long sleeves adorned with nothing but two buttons on each side. Instead of a silk tunic there was a buttoned vest cool to the touch, and a strange looking neck decoration shaped in the form of butterfly wings, which Yuki discarded as a plain trinket. Apart from the vest and the neck embellishment the suit was pure white, as pure as the snow found only in the forbidden mountains by the West End. Fixated, Yuki handed the garment to Madame Thierry, who held it gingerly with a hint of wariness.

"Madame Thierry, from what country is this suit bought? I have never seen something so odd yet extremely exquisite in my life." The lady – a chatty but pleasant woman, fidgeted uncomfortably, still holding on to the suit.

"To be honest Master Yuki, I do not recall having purchased this from any trader. Yet it had been here since I can remember, and no one seemed to want to acquire it, for its design is rather...peculiar. But I can always arrange a suitable price for this if you wish. I would be glad to see it leaves my sight once and for all."

Yuki pondered, stroking the smooth fabric, which left no crease despite the way it has been treated. The material glittered as sunlight touched it, and a sudden thought occured to him. Walking back to Kyohei he waited until Kyohei was fully untangled before revealing the suit to him.

"Why don't you try this? It might be thing we've been looking for." Roughly grabbing the outfit Kyohei stomped to the changing chamber, mumbling curses rude enough to make the foulest rouge blush. There was a lot of shaking and muffled yelling in the other corner of the shop, with Kyohei exclaiming "how am I supposed to wear this THING?!" After a long five minutes he emerged, his face red and sweaty. Both brothers and seamstress could only stare as Kyohei played with the sleeve, tugging it down to make it go past his right hand. To Kyohei's utter surprise both sleeves magically grew, as if it was enchanted. It appeared to fit him perfectly, each crooks and nooks designed so intricately that it could be mistaken as part of Kyohei's skin.

Yuki was the first to find his voice, quietly asking, "How much for the suit Madame?"

****************

_**The stage has been set, the players chosen. Now for the catalyst...**_

* * *

Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews!!! Hopefully this chapter is as good as the other ones :) I'll get started on chapter 4 asap I'm thinking of doing at least 2 other chapters before the Finale. Don't forget to review and give suggestions to the plot! Thanks :)


	4. Countdown

CinderWHAT! Chapter 4 ----------- Countdown

**Disclaimer: If I own them I wouldn't be writing this fanfic would I?**

**A/N: **Just wanna say **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU** for the really encouraging reviews/subscriptions!! You don't know how much they mean to me ^^. Please continue writing them they're pretty much the only reason I'm keeping this fanfic going :)

Previously on CinderWHAT: Kyohei found his fairy Grandbrothers(?) who helped transformed him into a nobleman. Will he get to meet his Princess and escape the life he had loathed for so long? Ponder as CinderWHAT continues....

Key:

"Talking"

_Thoughts/internal conversation_

_**Alter Ego**_

*************************

**Saturday, 31****st**** October. 5.30 pm – 2 hours before the ball.**

The palace was brimming with excitement; after months of preparation the awaited ball has come at last. No one stood idle – the castle grounds were littered with various guild members running with last minute errands for their masters, shouting orders to those lower in ranks as if trying to reciprocate the harsh treatment they just received. Even the King and Queen were actively participating, swiftly reviewing each guild's work and making some amendments where necessary.

King Takenaga was anxious about his wife's behaviour. Since early this morning he has observed her becoming increasingly jittery, constantly twisting her handkerchief and refusing to rest for lunch. _She is nearly at her breaking point, _he thought. Tenderly he held Naie and steered her away from the gardening guild members that were busy adding the last row of roses.

"That's enough stressing, Noi-chi. Let the professionals handle the rest, otherwise you'll be the only one who will miss our daughter's birthday."

"But Takenagaaa" she whined, and the King couldn't help but smile fondly at his wife. _She is so terribly cute when stressed, _"I kept on feeling like something's not right. Nothing is ready yet, and problems keep on coming from all directions. It's as if nature itself is going against this ball." She started to sob, and Takenaga soothed her in his arms.

"You worry too much, my love. All will be well. Now sleep and I shall oversee the rest." Silencing her protests the king carried her to her room and ordered to her to remain there until the guests arrive. Naie begrudgingly agreed and Takenaga chuckled as he left the room. _I could never get tired of her._

As the sun slowly dipped itself into the horizon, so did the Wallflower Palace transformed itself into an enchanted dwelling under the golden sky. Drenched in sweat but filled with anticipation, everyone recalled the scene as being the most magical memory of their entire life.

It was going to be a magical night.

**6 pm, 1 hour and 30 minutes before the ball.**

The imperial princess sat motionless on a draped luxurious chair, surrounded by 5 or 6 specialised beauticians of all sorts imaginable - jeweller, hairdresser, even lip artists, all exerting their skills to perfect the pale creature before them. Occasionally the young woman would stiffen, clenching her hands into a tight ball, only to quickly relax after seeing the worried looks on her 'torturers' face.

_**Endure it, my dear. It won't be long now.**_ Her eyes, which had unconsciously turned black and deadly, slowly returned to being distant and relatively docile. Only once did Sunako growl at the Head Hairdresser as she attempted to trim the princess's long black hair and expose her hidden face. The Dress Master fortunately intervened before blood could be shed, and after a long coaxing the princess finally resigned, fuming with humiliation as her hair was styled and perfumed. _These mindless creatures! How dare they treat me like a lifeless doll!_

_**Again, patience. When we reign you will be able to do as you please. **_Sunako smiled inwardly at her voice-sama's reassurance, knowing that soon nothing will stand in their way. Queen Naie's chief lady-in-waiting entered just as they finished the last touch of make-up, trembling in the presence of the dark princess.

"They....they are waiting for you, your highness." The rest of the usher trailed behind her, their heads bowed.

Barely acknowledging her presence, Sunako stood and walked, no, _glided_ across the room in her black gown. All eyes were laid on her, some from neither fear nor hatred. As they followed the princess, Sunako's youngest room maid squeaked, "I didn't know our lady could look like that". They froze apprehensively as the princess stopped and turned around to smile coldly at the girl, who seemed to shrink all of a sudden. "There are many things about me you don't know, and probably never will." She resumed her pace, and the rest of the journey continued in dead silence.

It was going to an unforgettable night.

**7 pm, 30 minutes before the ball.**

"Ok, so let me get this straight. After I'm introduced to the other guests I'm expected to WOO Princess Sunako what's-her-name straightaway? What am I, Casanova?" Kyohei grumbled in the 'limousine', a newly invented motor carriage Ranmaru's lover so kindly offered to lend for the night.

"Bah! Casanova's just some pussy old man who used only his good looks to ensnare young women. I, on the other hand, use my brain AND looks to get what I want. That takes skill, Kyohei-chan." Ranmaru winked slyly, fiddling with a switch which caused the window to rise and fall. "And remember, it's Princess Nakahara Sunako. We don't want everything to fall apart just because you forgot her highness' name!" Ranmaru pointed to Kyohei, who gloomily nodded.

"Ne sorry for butting in, but are you sure the sleeping draught will last that long?" Yuki asked.

Ranmaru lazily answered, "Don't worry little brother, those three ladies, if you can call those octopi 'ladies', will sleep like a log until midnight. We just have to make sure our prince finds his mark before then."

"Why is it always midnight? Can't it be some other time like 1 or 3 in the morning? Damn fairy tales and their rules." Kyohei tugged at his collar, muttering to himself. _I never liked these kinds of clothes, they're too tight and a bother! __**Too bad you got yourself into this situation, oh CinderBoy. **_His little alter ego answered mockingly.

_Great. Just when I thought this ball couldn't get any better you showed up. _

_**Always at your service, dear Prince. **_

"Is that what I think it is?!" Yuki exclaimed.

Ignoring the voice Kyohei looked up just in time to see the magnificent castle robed in all its splendour. The three young men stared in awe – the sight bewitched them instantly. From the top of the castle's turret to the lavishly decorated limestone wall, the whole palace glowed in pinkish hue like a blushing bride. Beyond the golden gate petite candles were hung on the cherry blossoms lining the road, lighting the way to a roundabout where the entrance lies behind a marbled fountain, the falling water sparkling under the moonlight. Like all the other guests they were still entranced even as they got out of the limousine and walked up the carpeted stairs. Kyohei took one last look at the garden, marvelling at the beds of roses sculpted in a way that they are able to interlink with each other to form a miniature version of the Wallflower palace.

Noticing his silence Yuki paused, "it's amazing isn't it?" For the first time during the night Kyohei smiled, "yes it is, Yuki. Yes it is."

Yet he couldn't seem to shake off a feeling of foreboding, a warning that that one step would change the course of his life forever.

It was going to be a hell of a night.

* * *

As of now I'm still unsure of how the story is going to go so any suggestions are greatly appreciated! Look forward to reading all your reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5: Author's note

**Wallflower chapter 5: Author's note**

**I have just realised that I've had this fanfiction since 2006 and it's still on hiatus….Sorry to all those who wanted me to update seems like I've been neglecting this for too long '' I blame writer's block and uni it fills a majority of my life nowadays. Well holidays are coming up soon so hopefully I'll be able to finish this fanfic once and for all! CHAPTER 5: THE MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN? is coming up! Watch this space.**

**And don't worry I'll be sure to do a quick summary of the previous story so far in my proper chapter – we can't get you all dear readers confused!**

**Coolies**

**Miri aka Cecile21**


End file.
